


Hobbled

by BuckyIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Self-Harm, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/BuckyIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to be wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbled

**Author's Note:**

> I bought new shoes today, and they're not boots, which led to this. Trigger warnings - torture mentions, self injury mentions - specifically deliberately interfering with healing.

"Buck? What are you doing? They're brand new! We haven't even paid for them yet!"

Bucky looked down and realized that he was tearing the soft comfortable insoles from the pair of shoes he was holding. They were glued in, and it required a little force from his right hand to tear them loose. He looked up at Steve, and saw Steve looking perplexed. 

He returned, "It's too much support. I'm too used to boots." He wonders if that sounded convincing. He suddenly remembered that Steve and Sam were the ones who started this, pointing out his tendency to only ever wear boots. He hasn't worn shoes like this since Stevie was Stevie. 

They buy the shoes, but he just puts them on a shelf in their closet. 

Later that night, he pretends to be asleep, pretends not to wake up, when Steve looks at the soles of his feet, where his handlers would dash them open once a week, to the bone. The slashes never heal now, even with his enhancements, because of the boots and because of his fingers. 

Later that night, he pretends he can't hear Steve crying at the kitchen table. 

The next day, he laces his boots up hard, recognizing the comforting split of flesh and familiar ooze of blood with a bit of satisfaction. He was so good for Hydra, they wanted to always keep him close, they didn't want him to ever leave. 

In the kitchen, Steve's eyes are red, but he doesn't say anything about the boots. Just wordlessly gestures to a new package of thick wool socks lying on the counter and turns back to his drawing.


End file.
